Ghost Stories
by SomeRandomBoy
Summary: The town is full of melancholy themes. These characters can show you (or rather sing it to you) how it is. P.S, these are all songs from Coldplay that the characters are singing. All rights belong to their rightful owner. EDIT: Cancelled. new story coming soon...
1. Schedule

**Schedule**

For the time being, I am going to make a story about the characters from Star vs The Forces of Evil singing to Coldplay songs. Specifically the songs from the album "Ghost Stories". That is why the title of this story is called Ghost Stories. Anyway, I even made a schedule of what chapters I am gonna publish and title. Apart from that, I hope you guys enjoy this series.

Chapter 1: _Always_ _in_ _My_ _Head_

Chapter 2: _Magic_

Chapter 3: _Ink_

Chapter 4: _True_ _Love_

Chapter 5: _Midnight_

Chapter 6: _Another's_ _Arms_

Chapter 7: _Oceans_

Chapter 8: _A_ _Sky_ _Full_ _of_ _Stars_

Chapter 9: _Fly_ _On_

Chapter 10: _All_ _Your_ _Friends_

Chapter 11: _O_ ( _Reprise_ )

Also, if you want to give me suggestions of what song the characters should sing, I would gladly write about that. Now, be patient as I will be working hard on these chapters. Hope you stay for the future chapters!

 **Fun** **Fact** : **Coldplay** **is** **actually** **my** **favorite** **band** **and** **musician** **and** **that's** **why** **I'm** **making** **this** **story**!


	2. 1 Always in My Head

" **Always** **in** **My** **Head** "

•

•

•

There she goes. Running, crying in tears. Using her dimensional scissors to go back to her real home. Wishing this never happened. It's all because of... me. I mean, look at my room. Clothes wrinkled everywhere on the ground, broken furniture, and my bed being all messed up. The covers were ripped apart though so I don't know how to explain this to my mother. Or everything that happened.

Why? Why did I do that? I could have just minded my own business and carried on with whatever I had to do... which was nothing. But I had to interfere with Star and Tom. I just had to! Now I'm all alone, with no one to talk to or no one to come comfort me. I'm just a nobody...

 _I_ _think_ _of_ _you_...

Every day and night, I always think of Star Butterfly. She literally changed my life around. I used to be so lonely and get picked on easily by the jocks, then an angel came. From Mewni. Her personality, looks, hair, everything is good with her! Until I came in that day. I think I changed her life, but not for the good.

 _I_ _haven't_ _slept_...

Ever since Star saved me from Toffee, I couldn't sleep. I always have dreams or nightmares about her. With dreams, I just dream about me and her, grown up, married with our own kids, having a happy life. With nightmares... I would rather not explain. The point is that I have been so oblivious to my feelings to her that she left me.

 _I_ _think_ _I_ _do_... _but_...

I don't know how to apologize to her. I know a 23-step plan won't work either cause with Jackie, I achieved nothing from that. Only from Star. Maybe I should just leave her alone for a few weeks and surprise her again by coming back. Then again, the last time I did that, she wasn't happy.

 _I_ _don't_ _forget_... _my_ _body_ _moves_...

I shouldn't went to Mewni to just be with Star, I should have been with Jackie and I should haven't worn that stupid cape. Oh how I regret things from before. How stupid and ignorant I am.

 _Goes_ _where_ _I_ _will_... _but_ _though_ _I_ _try_ _my_ _heart_ _stays_ _still_...

Right now, my heart belongs to Star. And it will always belong to Star, no matter what. It won't go to Jackie, Janna, my past exchange students, no one! Mine will only go to Star. But I don't think she won't care about that.

 _Never_ _moves_... _just_ _won't_ _be_ _lead_...

Oh how cruel and oblivious I was when I was with Jackie. Me and Jackie have always spent time together and I have spent less time with Star too. I even forgot about our Friendship Thursday's, which we still don't do now anyway. And now look at what position I am in.

 _And_ _so_ _my_ _mouth_ _waters_... _to_ _be_ _fed_

I can't stop talking about Star now. I can't just go to another topic and talk about that. It's something about Star that just leaves me in awe. She is so beautiful and brave and... what am I even saying? She is already with Tom so I can't be talking stuff about her... but then again I keep doing that.

 _And you're always in my head_...

Star... please come back... oh how much I miss you Star. I wanna keep having fun adventures with you. I-I don't want that to end.

 _You're always in my... head..._

Without you by my side, I will just be a broken mess and no one will even talk to me anymore. I'll be my old self again.

Marco - _You're always in my head..._

Marco - _You're always in my... head..._

[Marco is right now crying] I'm an idiot! That's all I am and ever will be! A freaking idiot! She doesn't deserve me. No one will! ... I can't take this anymore. I just want to keep her safe and let her be happy... that is what a squire does...

Marco - _You're always in my head..._

Marco - _Always in my... always in my..._

[Marco then gets up off of his bed and goes to his drawers and takes a look at the beach picture of him and Star]

Marco - _This... I guess..._

[He then puts it back where it was and looked out of the window]

Marco - _Is to tell you you're chosen... out from the rest..._

Right now, I need to talk to someone. I know I can't talk to Janna, cause she hates me already too. How about... Jackie? Yea, I should go to her.

[Marco gets up, opens his bedroom door and his entrance door to go pay Jackie a little visit]

 **Sorry if Marco sang a little bit of the song. I promise Star will sing the whole song of "Magic" in the next chapter. Besides that, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more! :D P.S, the words in italics are supposed to represent the lyrics of the song. Just a short reminder if you readers get confused.**


	3. 2 Magic

" **Magic" (Star's POV)**

•

Wow. Today I have another date with my boyfriend Tom. I'm so excited for what to do next with him. I remember the last couple of dates we had when we always went to those fancy restaurants and Tom will always just do some bad-boy stuff like insult the waiters or blurt some random words out loud. We were so immature. What a lovely time it was.

Oh yea! And that one time he first got me this devil headband thingy. It looked so cute on me and I was so grateful and happy, I decided to wear it every day. Look at me now! Even about to become the next Queen. Because of Tom and my other friends too, who kept motivating me.

I also remember that one time we went to Lava Lake Beach. Think it was like 2 months ago or something. It was great. I liked it when me and Tom went against those dudes in volleyball, I think that is what the sport is called. We were with Kelly and Marco and... oh... Marco.

I just realized it has been a week since... the incident. How tense and insane our situation was. So embarrassing. But it was his fault though since he just had to budge on me and Tom's last date. He could have just been with Kelly or something. Marco did that the last time on Lava Lake Beach when he didn't even want to talk to me. What an idiot he can be sometimes. But, I have to learn to let it go.

(Star looks at herself at the mirror and sighs)

Star - _Call it magic..._

I remember when me and Marco always used to have adventures. We always went to other dimensions to fight other monsters and Marco was always so quirky throughout the trip. I don't know what happened now. It's like he is a whole different person even since I told him about my feelings for him. Not a good change though.

Star - _Call it true..._

Back on Earth, it was always just us hanging out after school, testing out spells (I used him as the dummy). But ever since I helped him get with Jackie, he spent more time with her and not me. It's like I was used and my reward was just sorrow and depression. Like, Marco even forgot about our Friendship Thursday's. He still does!

Star - _I call it magic..._

Marco was so oblivious about my feelings for him and he just worried about Jackie over me even though I was the girl who helped him get with Jackie. And he just gives me 30 minutes of hanging out as an exchange?! And that's not even daily, it's like in the week days.

Star - _When I'm with you..._

It was so funny that I used to have feelings over Marco though. Like in the beginning I was over Oscar. Always tried to flirt with him but he kept playing with his stupid keytar. Then when I saved Marco from Toffee, and many other times... I felt like he was meant something more to me.

Star - _And I just got broken..._

I can't remember how many times Marco has broken my heart. Verbally and emotionally. Or mentally. Doesn't matter. He still hurt me a lot. Like that time in the Love Sentence concert... man I was crying for like two straight days or something. It was crazy. And it was messed up for me. Especially when I had a crush on him.

Star - _Broken into two..._

Wait, why am I still thinking about Marco? He embarrassed me in front of Tom and he also embarrassed himself. I don't think I can ever forgive him for what he had done. Maybe I was just too nice to him the last times he messed things up.

Star - _Still I call it magic..._

I really need to let things go. For Mewni's sake, I have a date with Tom and I don't want to make it all awkward with me daydreaming about Marco!

Star - _When I'm next to you..._

[Star starts to approach the piano since she has been taking piano lessons recently and started to even create her own songs] Maybe this will take Marco out of my mind... hopefully.

Star - _And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't... No, I don't it's true...  
_

[Star plays keys similar to "Magic"] Wow. Never knew I could make a song like this. Or did I just somehow copy? Still sounds good. [Reminder: In this universe, Coldplay didn't exist.]

Star - _I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't... Want anybody else but you..._

Oh wow. I just realized if I haven't met Marco, I don't think I could have had this much stress and complication. Think is a key word. I know Toffee still would have hunted me down but I wouldn't have gave up my wand to free Marco.

Star - _Ooh-ooh-oh-ooh-ooh..._

Ugh! This is not helping. This sad melody is keep making me think of Marco! ...But I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

I know Marco has made mistakes a lot, like a lot. But he is still the charming, sweet and handsome young man I still know and lov- I mean like. Wait, did I almost say love?

Star - _Call it magic..._

Ugh! Why am I still playing this stupid song?! Well I mean it's not stupid but it's just giving me more stress and headaches. It's making me more anxious that I can't even get up. My legs are literally numb now!

Star - _Cut me into two..._

All right, fine. Let's think of the pros of Tom. He can be sweet to me, even though he has a really bad temper tantrum. He can be funny, but at the point as where it goes too far. And... wow that's it?

Star - _And with all your magic..._

Oh, I almost forgot. He is at least nice to Marco since they are best bros, I think. That one day on Stump Day was just... I don't know. My feelings for everyone around me were mixed and I just didn't know what to say. Was I acting too cautious or was I being a jerk to Marco?

Star - _I disappear from view..._

From that, I just remembered the time me and Marco met for the first time. I was so naive to the surroundings of Earth. I called things like a light switch magic and other stupid stuff magic too. Most of all, Marco used to think I was crazy. Which he probably still does. Especially... now...

Star - _And I can't get over..._

Wait, since when did I get from talking to Tom to Marco? Ugh! I just realized I am still playing this cursed song! It's like it wants me to forgive Marco or something... or is it just me?

Star - _Can't get over you..._

Wow, these lyrics are comparing my thoughts right now. I can't get over Marco right now since the incident. The same thing happened in the Battle of Mewni when I almost died. Yeesh, that was dreadful.

Star - _Still I call it magic..._

Wait, am I also repeating the same words I used the last time? 'Cause I know I said 'call it magic' last several lines. Huh... that... gives me an idea. I should call this song "Magic". I could show it to Janna, Pony Head, my Mom and Dad, Tom, and even Eclipsa. Then again she is having that trial soon. Hold on, am I forgetting someone...

Star - _Such a precious jewel..._

Nah, I think it's just me. Wow, I can't believe I am talking in my head and playing beautiful melodies in the piano at the same times. Dang, these lessons sure taught me something. I wish Marco could get to see- oh. That is the someone I forgot...

Star - _And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't... No I don't it's true..._

God, I need to stop thinking Marco right now. It's messing my mind up. I feel like a puzzle right now. Trying to put the pieces together. But I wonder... what pieces are there to put together?

Star - _I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't... Want anybody else but you..._

Star - _Want to fall..._

Star - _Fall so far..._

Ugh! Now I'm in the climax of the song. Great job me, you are still playing this dreaded song. And you are still talking in your head like a psychopath!

Star - _I want to fall..._

Star - _Fall so hard..._

But these feelings inside me say I have to go back to Marco to apologize and forgot what's in the past. But my other feelings are saying to forgot all about it and be with Tom!

Star - _And I call it magic..._

Star - _And I call it true..._

Ugh! My head is killing me right now! Just like Marco did to me last week! I don't know how I'm still managing to play this dumb song! I just... I just want everything to go back to normal again...

Star - _Ooh ooh-ooh..._

Star - _Ooh ooh-ooh..._

[Star stops playing piano and goes to the floor and puts her heads between her knees] Oh my god! I hate you Marco! Why did you have to do this to me? If this wouldn't have happened, we still could have been hanging out as usual!

Star - _Ooh ooh-ooh..._

Star - _Ooh ooh-ooh..._

[Star then gets up off the floor and looks at the mirror. She starts to wipe her eyes with tissues]

Star - _And if you were to ask me... after all that we've been through..._

All right. Keep it together, Johnasen. We don't want to look like a mess in front of Tom, don't we? 'Cause I know what he does when he gets too worried and protective over me.

Star - _Still believe in magic...? Oh yes I d-_

[Tom then opens her door to greet her and inform her about the date]

Tom - So Starship, are you ready for our date?

Star - Did you learn how to knock?

Tom - Oh sorry. Always forget. Anyways, let's go. Come on.

[Star now is following Tom and looks slump] ...Ok.

[Tom turns around and his smile changes now] Hey, are you feeling ok? You don't look good. Got a cold or something? Something tragic happened?

[Star has a frown face, looking down, since Tom didn't remember about the 'incident']

Tom - Look, Star, you don't have to come, ok? You can stay home to rest or something, I can leave you alone now. But are you sure you still want to come to the date?

[Star looks up and now has a sad happy face]

Star - _Of course I do..._

•

 **Wow. That chapter was definitely longer than I expected. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. You may have also noticed that a few lines are taken out of the song (if you heard the song or read the lyrics). Besides that, stay tuned for more, sad chapters! :D P.S, the parenthesis is a third persons point of view and the other text are just the characters sharing their thoughts in their head.**


	4. 3 Ink

"Ink" (Jackie's POV)

•

•

•

•

Another day, and it's the same as always. Wake up, go to school, skate after school, and then go to sleep. For me, it doesn't seem to fit my routine. I mean I like to skate and all since that is actually my favorite hobby (and my only), but the only thing I want to change is waking up. Because I always get a thought of Marco.

Yes, I know, usually when I sleep I don't get any thoughts of him at all. But there is a big problem. I can't sleep at all. And if I do go to sleep, I either get dreams or nightmares of him. And it is just breaking me apart!

*sigh*

What am I even doing in the skate park? I'm not even skating. I'm just sitting down, daydreaming about Marco, which I should stop doing, but... I just can't. It's something about him that can't make me stop. Or maybe it's something about me?

How about the time when I broke up with Marco? Agh, what was I thinking? Why did I break up with him? Like we were actually having a good and steady relationship... kind of. Ugh... scratch that. We weren't. Marco is probably making out with Star now or something. Princess and prince... soon to be King and Queen.

Jackie - _Got a tattoo, said 'together thru life'..._

The fact that I was the one dumping Marco just breaks my heart even more. The fact that I even had the idea to break up when I saw that ridiculous cape. Like he couldn't just mope all day about how he misses Mewni and most of all Star. That's it, Star. I can't stand him talking all day about her. Why can't Marco ask about my day or talk about me?

Jackie - _Carved in your name with my pocket knife..._

Wait... am I jealous? Because I am always mad when Marco talks all day about Star. And especially that time when Star confessed her feelings for him. Well there was a reason to be mad. But still. I am not this kind of person. I, Jackie Lynn Thomas, am not a butt hurt, jealous, drama queen. I'm supposed to be kind to others, considerate, easy to talk to. And those key traits made Marco have a crush on me.

Jackie - _And you wonder when you wake up, will it be alright..._

You know what's funny? This necklace I'm wearing kind of reminds me of Marco. I don't know why. Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking about him. Huh. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Jackie - _Feels like there's something broken inside..._

Anyway, when my dad brought me this necklace when I was about 6 or 7 years old, he said to never lose this because this necklace represents a symbol of love. For your family, the people you love and the people you are surrounded by that love you. And the fact that my dad died in a car crash about 5 years ago just makes this even more sad.

Jackie - _All I know... all I know..._

Wait, since when did I get from talking about Marco to talking about my dad? Maybe it's because of how the necklace reminds me of Marco. Actually, that is the reason. This necklace actually reminds me of both people. Which is weird. But feels right at the same time.

Jackie - _Is that I'm lost... whenever you go..._

*sigh*. How I miss Marco so much. I was so stupid for making that choice. I shouldn't have got mad over that stupid cape. He actually looked cute in that cape... b-but that's not the point. The point is that I broke up with him just because of something he was wearing... or maybe there is more to this.

Jackie - _All I know..._

Maybe I broke up with him it's not just because of the cape he was wearing, all the time, maybe it's because of our relationship and how it's not as steady as we predicted it to be. Like in the beginning I thought this wouldn't work out. Turns out I was right. Sadly. God if I hadn't gone out with that idiot I wouldn't have been moping around and would have actually skated for once today.

Jackie - _Is that I love you so... so much that it hurts..._

(A random chubby, brown haired boy came up to Jackie)

*Jackie looks up*

Jackie - Can I help you?

Boy - Hey, blondie? Didn't any one ever tell you that your hair looks like a mop? *laughs*

(Jackie's face changed to a serious look)

Jackie - No. And didn't any one ever tell you to lose some weight, you hippo? I'm guessing that's everyone who talked to you. Or even saw you.

Boy - Shut up, blondie. At least I have a good haircut. I can literally just take your wig off and use it to clean this dirty floor.

Jackie - *aggressively gets up and comes face-to-face to the boy*

Jackie - Yea? You can? I can literally just punch you in the face with your triple chin right now and you will be crying. Do you want that to happen or will your obesity slow you down even more?

*everyone around her gasped and froze*

 _Got a tattoo and the pain's alright..._

Boy - ...Damn. That was cold. I'm out of here. With those words, blondie, you probably can't even get a boyfriend.

*Jackie froze too and the boy left. Everyone kept looking at her. Jackie was now shaking in fear and embarrassment. She then quickly ran out of the skate park and was heading straight to her house.*

 _Just want a way of keeping you inside..._

 _All I know... all I know..._

Oh my god! Why did I do that? I could have just ignored him and walked away but no! I had to become aggressive and bring more tension into the problem. Gosh! What is wrong with me today? Why am I so extra and over-sensitive?

 _Is that I'm lost... in your fire below..._

What have I become? A monster? A jerk? An idiot? Or just all of the above! What was I thinking when I was there? Why am I asking so many questions?! The real Jackie Lynn Thomas wouldn't have put this much stress on her mind. She also wouldn't have 'almost' started that fight in the skate park. ...This just proves that I have changed in a bad way...

 _All I know..._

*Jackie was now at the entrance of her house. She sighed. And then she opened her door and noticed her mom still wasn't at home*

 _Is that I love you so... so much that it hurts..._

*Jackie then started heading to her room. She opened the door to her room and slammed it too. Jackie threw her stuff next to her bed and sat next to her door, head in her knees.*

Jackie - _I see the road begin to climb..._

What have I done? No. The real question is what have I done with my life. My real self. The real Jackie. It's like I ruined my own life and instead became more of a ignorant jerk than a caring kind human being. And that's what I still should be. Not mixing up emotions and personality.

Jackie - _I see your stars begin to shine..._

This is all Marco's fault! If he hadn't worn that stupid cape or gossip about Mewni all the damn time, I wouldn't have been in this situation! Wait, what am I saying?! It's my fault for not dealing with that every day. I should have been with his flow and continued hanging out with him. Thing is that he barely wanted to hang out with me.

Jackie - _I see your colors and I'm dying... of thirst..._

Now, I don't know what to do. Tomorrow, I should not to go to school. Or even this week. There is too much going on for me. I should just tell my teacher I'm sick or I have a severe stomach ache or something like that. At least make the excuse believable.

Jackie - _All I know..._

Ugh, now I have a headache! Great, there is one excuse of not going to school. If she says why I will say 'because of one certain person who got into my life.' And that's all I would say.

Jackie - _Is that I love you so... so much that it hurts..._

Oh, Marco. Please come back to me. Forgive me for what I have done or said. You are more than just a best friend to me... way more. I want to make this relationship work again. A second chance. Or third. I don't know. Anyway, if I don't have the chance to date you, at least be best friends with me. For me. For Jackie Lynn Thomas, your once long time crush...

*Then there was a sound of a doorbell ringing, consecutively ringing two times.*

Jackie - *gets up and heads down stairs* What the heck? Already mom is here...? *sigh* Guess I have to tell her about my personal problems... once again...

*Jackie then opened the door and had a shocked face as she saw who it was. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Or even bigger!*

Jackie - Oh m-my god... M-Marco?

Marco - Hey.

•

•

•

•

 **And there is the chapter for you. Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while. I had too much school work so I was more worried about that then this. Like who wouldn't be? Anyway, like I typed in the summary, there will now be a story to this. It's about Marco trying to get back Star but since he realized she was with Tom, he ultimately decides to try to go to Jackie. Stay tuned and find out what happens in the next chapter! (Sorry if the insults/comebacks were bad.)**


	5. 4 True Love

"True Love" (Marco's POV)

•

•

•

•

Jackie - Oh m-my god... M-Marco?

There she was. The once girl of my dreams and once long time crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas. Wow. There are so many emotions going through my body right now. There is joy, excitement, a little bit of anger for not visiting so often before, and sadness because of Star. Man I wish she was here.

Marco - Hey.

That's all I could say. I don't know what else to do too. Even though I haven't talked to her in a while, it is still kind of awkward between her since you know... the whole break up thing. I shouldn't be thinking about that though. I have to worry about today. Today is a special day.

Jackie - Marco! Oh my god you are back!

*Jackie tightly hugs Marco*

Damn. Haven't had these in a while. Which is surprising since I usually hug with Star. But this, to me, was something special, since it is a hug from Jackie and this one is also tight, like how Star hugs me. This just brings happiness to me, honestly. I'm actually happy to be here now. Why wouldn't I?

*Marco hugs back*

*Jackie lets go*

Jackie - Oh my god! Marco, I-... just come in, please!

Marco - Oook.

Wow. She is so filled with excitement when I got here. Does she actually miss me that much? I thought Jackie would forget about me and continue on with her life. But this shows how caring she is to her friends. I wonder what Jackie did when I was gone in Mewni. Probably skated like she always did. Or something else productive.

*Jackie goes to her couch and sits*

Jackie - Alright. Take a seat here, Marco.

*Marco nods and goes to sit on couch*

I wonder what she is going to talk to me about. The last time Jackie told me to take a seat was when we broke up. In that particular bench. Gosh, why did I keep talking about that memory? It still stings me after that happened. I didn't even know what to do with myself. Then when I came to Mewni, I felt even more tortured. What a horrible mistake going there.

Jackie - Ok, Marco. First, let me first tell you how I feel. It's like... oh my god. I can't believe you came to Earth again. Like you really don't know how much I missed you. Like I thought you were never going to visit Echo Creek ever again. I was so depressed. I was so lonely without you, Marco.

Well, I don't know why she would ever think that. Of course I will visit! On holidays too (except for Stump Day/Christmas). Besides that, I will visit for my family too. But if I hadn't had that fight with Star, I probably wouldn't have gone to Jackie to talk to her. And share my um... song I made for Jackie. Hope I can impress.

Marco - Well, at least I am here now. You don't have to be depressed anymore. I just came to visit and hang out for a little bit, you know? For you.

Jackie - Yea and I want to say thank you, Marco, for being here with me. I'm so glad you can visit and talk to me for a while. And also... I'm sorry that I broke your heart last month or two. It wasn't really... me.

Wow. Even she still can't stop talking about it. Well, why wouldn't we? It's our break-up. Better yet, my first break-up. Probably her first break-up too. It was the saddest moment of my life. Actually... one of the saddest moments of my life.

Marco - Um... what do you mean 'broke your heart'?... Oh the break-up... yea, it's ok Jackie. I managed to move o-

Jackie - No! It's not ok. When I saw your face after I broke up with you, you looked like a lost puppy left in the streets for weeks. I felt so bad for you... so why don't we just stay as best friends for now. Clearly our 'girlfriend and boyfriend' relationship wasn't working. So... best friends, Marco?

I remember those last words I said when we broke up. I think I said, "You are my best friend, Jackie" and something else but I don't remember. Even though it has been a month or two since that happened, I don't remember much from that incident. And good riddance for that. Hated that announcement.

Marco - Yea... best friends.

*Marco and Jackie smiles at each other*

I think I should ask her if I can play my song. I honestly can't wait to play it! When I first heard it, it sounded so beautiful. Kind of like Mewni's songs... alright don't think about Mewni. We need to think about Jackie and what's happening now and what I will think will happen! ...Oh. Jackie is looking at my guitar now. She finally noticed.

Jackie - Hey um... Marco? Why do you have your guitar with you? Is there like a special event happening or something with your family?

Marco - Well, actually... we can go upstairs to your room to find out. I mean, if you want us to. Like it's fine if you don't want to, I totally get it.

Ugh! Don't get nervous like in my first date, Marco. I need to stay strong for this special moment. I'm about to play my freaking song for Jackie and I don't want to mess up and stutter like some new foreign kid in a school. I need to stay... calm. Stay calm, Marco. You can do this.

Jackie - Um... sure, Marco. Let's see what this 'special surprise' is... upstairs.

*Jackie and Marco head upstairs and into her room. Jackie sits on the seat next to her desk and Marco sits on her bed.*

Jackie - *sigh* Alright, Marco. Now tell me, why did you bring your guitar here?

Here it is, Marco. Don't screw this up like I did last time... actually, last few times. Maybe more... forget about that! I need to focus on this. Gosh why am I freaking out over asking a question?!

Marco - Well, Jackie, I actually brought my guitar because I want to showcase a song to you. Which I specially made for you.

Jackie - Awww... that's so sweet! I can't wait to hear it! Play it, play it, play it! I wanna hear it.

Marco - Alright, be patient. I just need to memorize the lyrics and notes.

Look at the smile on Jackie's face. She looks like she was invited on a Love Sentence tour. Which is surprising since it is especially directed to me. Jackie is actually gathering all this anticipation just to hear my song. I feel so accomplished... enough of that. Let's hope I don't bomb this.

*Marco takes a deep breath and starts to play beginning notes. At one time, Marco messes up a note and Jackie flinches.*

Ugh! Already I messed up! ...Alright, anyway, what are the lyrics to this song. Something about control... oh I got it! Ok, let's concentrate now!

Marco - _For a second I was in control... I had it once I lost it though..._

Yup. I knew the first words had something to do with control! ...and look at Jackie's face. She looks so mesmerized and it hasn't even been thirty seconds of the songs. I don't know if she is trying to encourage me or she is being for real on that gesture. But that proves she is digging my song!

Marco - _And all along the fire below... would rise..._

I remember when I used to love Jackie. She was such an angel to me. She still is! ...Oops did I just say that? Not say it, I mean think that. Doesn't matter, focus on the song Marco!

Marco - _And I wish you could have let me know... what's really going on below..._

Damn. My vocals are on fire! And my guitar notes too. They sound so good. If I only played this song to Star, what would she have thought about it. Huh... but let's not worry about Star now. He's already happy enough with... Tom.

Marco - _I've lost you now, you let me go... and one last time..._

Wow. Jackie still looks mesmerized to this song. Probably even more than before. Which is a great thing to me! My song is actually good. It has good taste and style, which has a great impact on my future as well. Now, I have to get ready for the higher notes.

Marco - _Tell me you love me... if you don't then lie... oh lie... to me..._

Is that tears I see from Jackie? Like, actually tears when you get emotional and stuff. Wow. And it's only been the first minute of this song. Is that how good it is? It can make people cry?! Well this is one person only hearing it so, maybe so. Maybe so... wow I just realized how beautiful Jackie looks. With her colorful eyes and cute smile and... wait do I have a crush on her again?!

Marco - _Remember once upon a time... when I was yours and you were blind..._

God dang. I have a crush on Jackie Lynn Thomas, again! I thought my feelings were for Star or even Kelly! I think it's because of the song or just her listening to it that made me change my mind. Either way, I still feel that joyous feeling inside me now that makes me feel more confident about myself. I like it!

Marco - _A fire would sparkle in your eyes... and mine..._

I don't know if I should stop playing the song or not because right now Jackie looks like she wants to full on tear up right now. Is that a good thing or bad thing? It's both since this song made her feel heavy emotions and feelings and I really don't like her crying her eyes out. It makes me uncomfortable and more secure. I just don't know why.

Marco - _So tell me you love me... if you don't then lie... oh lie to me..._

Now I just don't want to think or say. My mind is puzzled with mixed feelings of thoughts. Sometimes I even get a head full of dreams. Ah, just all the birds flying free in the air, so much fun. As they go up and up... alright I'm getting in to the point I'm daydreaming now.

Marco - _Just tell me you love me... if you don't then lie to me... oh lie to me..._

*Jackie is trying to hold back tears and sniffles*

Marco - _If you don't then lie... oh lie to me..._

Wow. First of all, how many times have I said that word? I mean think. And second, I can't believe this is how true love feels. Thinking about the person who is closest to you 24/7, always trying to talk to her and hang out with her, and do anything for her in general. Love is a beautiful thing, but can also be bad sometimes... most of the times.

Marco - _Call it true, call it true love..._

Marco - _Call it true, call it true love..._

*Marco plays guitar solo*

Damn. This sounds really good. I mean if it was with the electric guitar it would have been way better but this just sounds peaceful and relaxing. In a melancholy way. Never thought I had this talent in me. I could work in the vocals a little but the guitar is perfect! I should start learning how to play piano. That sounds beautiful. Anyway, I think this is the end of the song. Thank god.

Marco - Phew. How was that Jackie? You liked the song... Jackie?

Jackie - (sniffling with shaky voice) Wow... that was so b-beautiful Marco... I never knew you cared about me that much. And the l-lyrics were just astounding. I... I don't know what t-to say... I...

*Jackie runs to Marco, sobbing on his shoulder and hugging him*

Wo- I mean this is new. Jackie was actually crying and... she came to me to hug it out. Huh. I actually made a decent song to impress a girl. Should have done that a long time ago. Would have worked, I think.

Marco - (chuckles) Jackie, it's ok. I'm always here for you. Well... before I wasn't... but now I am. And thank you for your feedback too.

*Marco feels a vibrate in his pants. He looks and sees a text from his parents.*

Marco - Agh. Sorry, Jackie. I have to go home now.

Jackie - Oh, it's ok! I can lead you downstairs, if you want to though.

Marco - Yea, sure.

*Jackie and Marco go downstairs and approach the door*

Marco - Ok. Thanks for letting me visit, Jackie.

Jackie - Yea. And thanks for that beautiful song you created for me. It was really, and I mean it, really thoughtful of you for doing that for me. I wish to see you again...

*Jackie gives a short kiss on Marco's cheek. Marco is now blushing and standing frozen like a mannequin*

Jackie - See ya later, 'safe kid'.

*Jackie closes door*

Ok. I got to admit. This is one of the best days of my life! Actually, let me rephrase that, this is the best day of my life!

•

•

•

•

 **Wow. What a pretty long chapter this was. Sorry if there was too much dialogue to this. There weren't that much lyrics so I had to add more so it won't be that short of a chapter. Anyway, stay tuned for more :). (Hope you got that 'A Head Full of Dreams' reference from Coldplay.)**


	6. 5 Midnight

"Midnight" (Star's POV)

•

•

•

•

Ugh. What a day I had. It wasn't necessarily bad but I am just tired from all the fun me and Tom had. First, we went to visit Lava Lake Beach again, you know to play against those guys again. Then, we went to Earth to go to yet another fancy restaurant and I think I saw Janna there. And right now, I am with Tom, sitting on a hill, looking at the beautiful night sky... wait who am I talking to?

Eh. I don't care and it doesn't matter anyway. Besides that, Tom said to bring my mind off all the bad stuff that happened recently, like that incident with Marco and the 'Meteora' incident in the temple, he wanted to bring me here, a place called 'Violet Hill', to relax and chill and hang out in general.

*Tom gets up from sitting*

Tom - Hey, Star. I have to go to the bathroom. Can you watch my stuff for me, please?

Star - (looks up and smiles) Sure thing, Tom.

Tom - Ok. (kisses Star on the forehead on the forehead) Thanks, Starship.

*Tom rushes down the hill and to the restroom*

Wow (sorry if I keep using this word). Tom is such a sweet and charming guy. I don't care if those two words mean the same, that makes Tom a double positive for me. I honestly don't know what I can do without him. Well, I can always go dimension-hopping with friends like Kelly and Janna and Marco an-... Oh no. Not this again.

God dang it! Why can't I stop thinking about Marco for once this whole week? Yes, I know Marco is my best friend in the whole wide world and all, oh and my squire too, but I just really, really need to learn to let go. I did that when I defeated Toffee. Heck, I forget about that just two days after that. But with Marco... well I can't blame myself for always thinking about him. I mean he was probably my first 'real' friend, no offense Pony-Head. Even at some point, I crushed on him (not literally). But all I got was a broken heart...

Star - _In the darkness... before the dawn..._

Ugh (I'm sorry if I also always use that word a lot)! Again with the singing? What's with me in singing these days? Well, I always do that and dance to Love Sentence songs, I know that. But that's not the point. I'm probably singing a lot because of Marco. Or maybe I just feel bad for Marco. Or even guilty.

But, for real, I need to stop. It is really getting on my nerves. I thought my friends and family would get annoyed by this. Oh wait. They are not here when I sing. That's why.

Star - _In the swirling... of the storm..._

I need to get my head out of the clouds now. Like, I'm already in the middle of Tom and I's date. Actually, it's almost the end. I bet that if he gets out of the bathroom, he will end this date, which I obviously don't have a problem with. Like it has been a long day so I won't blame him. Wait, what am I talking about again?

I should be focused on Marc- I mean my singing. My lack of singing. Wait, I'm singing a lot. Why did I say 'my lack of singing'? Why am I just saying random crap?!

Star - _When I'm rolling with the punches... but hope is gone..._

Ok, Star Butterfly. You really need to calm down. Like, really need to chill out. I have been out of control with my mind, literally, ever since that incident with Marco. I don't know why. Was I taking that situation too seriously? Was I overreacting? I don't know what is triggering my brain right now to always rethink the same memory!

...Wait. I think I know what it is. I think I have overreacted just a little bit (by that I mean a lot) and maybe... maybe Marco has a crush on me. No it can't be. From what I see, he is hanging out with Kelly more than me, which is unusual. I don't know why I should be worrying about him. I'm with Tom. But Marco is my squire and he pledged to always protect me and be by my side, not be with some stupid-... ok what am I even thinking right now?

Star - _Leave a light... a light on..._

*a bunch of stars start glittering in the sky*

Wow. The sky looks so beautiful now. I wish Tom was here to see this with me. Or even Marco... oh come on! Why can't I stop thinking about Marco?! It's just so annoying for me. Like I thought I would be ok with this. Since I do that like almost every day. Actually, every day. But that's still not the point!

...You know what? I don't think I need to learn to let go. I'm fine with thinking about Marco 24/7. Wait is there 24 hours in a day? I'm pretty sure there is. Anyway, apart from me thinking about Marco, I really feel bad for just leaving Marco like that. I want to go apologize to him right now, but I don't think Tom would let me. After all, that would also be rude to do that during a date.

Star - _Millions of... miles from home..._

I think I can relate to the lyric I am singing to right now. It does feel like in millions of miles from home. My real home. The first place that made me feel like I was at home. Echo Creek. And I know I'm exaggerating a bit when I say 'millions of miles', but Echo Creek is probably the best place to ever visit. Since I met Marco there...

Huh. What about Marco that makes me daydream about him? Is it that he is awkward? Is it that he knows how to fight? Or is it that he is charming and sweet to any person he meets? Well, some people. Anyway, I don't know what makes me think about him since he already has too many traits and talents about him. Which is a good thing, really. For most of the parts.

Star - _In the swirling... swimming on..._

I remember the countless times Marco has saved from some kind of danger. Or just talked me through some heavy stuff. Because he always knows what to say to a person when they are gloomy and upset. That's a thing I like about Marco. He is probably the sweetest guy out there in Earth. I know what he did was a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes, right?

Oh. I feel so stupid for leaving Marco like that. I even slapped him in the face. Why would I do that to my best friend and squire? It was so stupid of me. That was a mistake, yes, but a mistake that cannot be forgiven. Like I literally slapped him hard. I saw tears from him too. Well, I had tears too but still! I, Star Butterfly, made him cry!

Star - _When I'm rolling with the thunder... but bleed from thorns..._

Ugh. All this Marco stuff is giving me a headache. But I don't care. I want to apologize to Marco for the mistakes I have done to him. He doesn't deserve this hatred and desolation. No, he deserves happiness and love and acceptance from his all-time best friend and crush. Oh wait... I forget. He has a crush on me. Well I don't know how to fix that.

I can't just immediately say 'oh I love you Marco' when I go to him to apologize. I'm with Tom and it is wrong to cheat on someone or even dump someone for another guy that, supposedly, that person hates. Yea, I know Tom hates Marco now ever since the incident. He told me to never visit that house again or he will do something he doesn't want to do. I honestly think he is bluffing. Why would he ever do something so horribly bad it would flip my life around?

Star - _Leave a light... a light on..._

Star - _Leave a light... a light on..._

Enough about talking about Marco and Tom's relationship, I guess. Yes it will affect me since Marco... Tom is my boyfriend, sorry about that, but what if I just break up with him? Sure it will be heartbreaking like the last breakup we made, but I really want to apologize to Marco... you know what? I don't think that's the right solution.

I have to convince Tom for us both to go to his house and make a sincere apology and then everything will be good between us. He can come back to Mewni and we can hang out as how best friends do. Especially with Marco and I. I really hope we both hang out more with each other cause I just noticed now that we have been far off distance ever since he came to Mewni and I dated Tom. I just don't know why. But we can both fix that. And hopefully Tom too, if he doesn't have a mental breakdown like always.

Star - _Ooh, ah-ahh... ooh, ah-ahh, ooh-ah-ahh... ooh, ah-ahh... leave a light... a light on..._

Damn. I never knew I could sing that good. Especially holding those high notes for that long. The thing is that I have been singing since the incident with Marco which is weird because I don't know why I do that and it's weird and... I'm just saying the same thing, aren't I?

*sigh*

Star - _Leave a light... a light on..._

I need to get up now. My back hurts from sitting all day on this hill. And I thought this will cheer me up more. Maybe it's because Tom is taking too damn long. Gosh, why does he always talk forever when he goes to the bathroom? What does he even do in there? ...wait, I see Tom. Speak of the devil. Alright, Star. Let's do this. All I got to do is explain to Tom why I, rephrase that, we should go say sorry to Marco.

Tom - Alright, Star. I'm back.

Star - What took you so long? *Star stands up*

Tom - Sorry, princess. You know me. I take a long time in the bathroom. Sorry for keeping you waiting though.

Star - It's ok, Tom... listen I got to tell you something.

Tom - *has worried face* What do you mean you have something to tell me something? And why say it in that tone? Is it a secret you have been keeping from me?

Star - No. Of course not. *sigh* Tom... remember that incident with Marco?

Tom - Hey! Remember I told you not to ever speak about that.

Star - Look, yes we both know he did something very wrong and it angered us, especially you. But I feel he deserves a second chance. Like I don't want you to hold a grudge against him forever.

Tom - Star, he has been causing too many problem since he first came here. Marco really needs to go.

Star - *crosses arms* Yea, what kind of problems?

Tom - Um... like that Stump Day holiday when he ruined it by celebrating your birthday on it when clearly you didn't want that.

Star - How is that a problem? It was actually thoughtful of him to do that and I was sorry for myself for getting angry at him because of that. At least he actually did something nice to me in that party. All you ever do is flirt.

Tom - Star, listen! Enough about this! Ok? We are not going to Marco's place and that's our final decision.

Star - Since when did I agree to this nonsense?

Tom - It's not your decision to make! I make the decisions!

Star - And since when do you control me?! *voice breaking* At least Marco can give me time to explain my reasons and doesn't control me like some slave! Marco is the kindest and bravest soul I have ever met and I regretted leaving him like that, alone and depressed! So why don't you just get out of my way and for once let me make the decisions? I'm about to be Queen, so that's not looking good for you! ...You know what, I'm not wasting my time talking to you. Thanks for nothing. This date was horrible! And it's not because of me or even Marco... it's because of you.

*Star fast-walks down the hill*

*Tom stands awkwardly in shock and starts to walk the other way too*

 _In the darkness... before the dawn..._

 _In the darkness... before the dawn..._

 _Leave a light... a light on..._

 _Leave a light... a light on..._

Unbelievable. I think Tom needs to find a light, but I doubt he could ever care to find it.

•

•

•

•

 **So, new chapter. Yay! Sorry I haven't uploaded that often and sorry it was kind of short. There were like 50 words in the lyrics and I had to add extra dialogue to make the chapter longer. Besides that, stay tuned for more and hope you enjoy the chapters :)! (I also hope you got that 'Violet Hill' reference from Coldplay too.)**


End file.
